


a love like honey

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honey, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Onigiri Miya, Post-Time Skip, ejp suna, food kink if you squint, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "being with osamu was always sweet. slow and passionate. the way osamu slowly wrecked suna was not unlike the way honey gradually dissolved in hot tea."osasuna week day 3, tier 1&2: touch, honey, & autumn
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	a love like honey

**Author's Note:**

> um so idk what this is. i wasn't originally ever going to post this but i also dont want it to just sit in a file on my computer.

it was mid-september when osamu began incorporating honey into his dishes. it started innocently enough when suna mentioned that he enjoyed the honey lavender macarons from the french patisserie down the street. admittedly, he only tried it that one time because osamu had called him “honey” earlier that day.

that was the other thing- osamu had started calling suna, “honey”, when he was feeling particularly affectionate. suna was never a fan of pet names but he couldn’t resist the way the new term of endearment sounded coming off of osamu’s tongue- it was sweet.

after he brought up that little piece of information, osamu made honey pancakes for breakfast. a week later, suna watch osamu drizzle honey into his tea instead of sugar. he then watched as osamu began to prepare coffee for him. at the bottom of the mug were two shots of espresso, the usual for suna’s lattes. however, instead of the sweet vanilla syrup that suna had been using for years, osamu added honey. it was mesmerizing to watch the golden liquid disappear behind the lip of the mug and when osamu stirred it with a spoon, it dissolved. a dash of cinnamon, a pour of steamed oat milk, and then the concoction was presented to suna. as he sipped on the tan liquid, he felt the warmth spread throughout his body. it was because of this, that suna began to associate the sweet scent of honey to osamu.

“rintarou, honey, do you want to try this new onigiri I’m testing out for the shop?” it was sunday and osamu had been working in the kitchen all morning as suna laid on the couch watching the msby black jackals’ game from last week. this was the third type of onigiri osamu had made today. “sure ‘samu, what kind is this one?”

he laughed when he heard osamu’s answer,

“honey miso pork”.

“if you put that in the shop, you have to name it ‘the suna special’’.

he had said it as a joke but he wasn’t surprised when osamu replied, “of course honey”. 

lo and behold, a week into october, onigiri miya was debuting their newest flavor, and best seller, “the suna special”. fans of the eastern japan paper mills raijin volleyball team flocked to the small shop to taste the onigiri named after their favorite middle blocker. as they posted to their social media accounts about the shop, others began to gain interest. soon, business was busier than ever. so the business was good, the ejp volleyball team was doing well, and suna and osamu couldn’t have been happier with their relationship.

everything was perfect.

everything was perfect except for the fact that it wasn’t. ever since the business gained more attention, osamu had to spend more hours at the shop on top of dealing with the financial and promotional aspects. it was hard for suna to watch as he had seen first hand how the stressed osamu was. some nights, osamu slept for four hours and others, none at all. suna didn’t know how to help. in the morning, he couldn’t go to the shop because he had his own practice. when he wasn’t practicing, suna was teaching volleyball at the primary school a few blocks from the gym. anytime that he did go visit onigiri miya, it was overwhelmingly crowded and he never got a chance to see his boyfriend. one night, as he laid in bed watching osamu calculate something on an open spreadsheet, suna decided that he deserved something thoughtful. osamu deserved to be appreciated.

he didn’t really think this through. suna was nervous. they had never done anything like this before. it was strange when he walked into their bedroom and placed the half used bottle of honey on the night stand. the golden liquid looked out of place next to an empty glass of water and other miscellaneous trinkets. as he stared at the bottle, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. standing there, he felt like he had just done something wrong and any second now, someone would appear behind him and tell him as much. however, before he could change his mind, he turned around and went to the bathroom to shower.

by the time he finished his shower and changed, osamu was already home with extra onigiri. suna walked to the shorter man and peppered him with kisses along his cheeks and neck in lieu of a greeting, before they started dinner. they talked about their day- suna’s morning practice and the kids on the volleyball team, osamu’s day at the shop, and randomly, the fact that osamu really wanted a kitten.

it wasn’t until a few hours later that they made it to the bedroom. as soon as they passed the threshold, time seemed to slow. first a soft kiss, but with enough passion that suna got his message across. when osamu groaned, suna slid his hand behind the other’s head to soften the impact when he pinned him against the wall. with osamu writhing under him from just kisses, suna gained all the courage he needed to ask, “’samu, can I try something?” a nod, and then suna was moving them towards the bed.

it was slow and passionate but fast all at once. gentle touches, a pause so suna could remove his shirt, and then warm fingers. the soft sound of breathing punctuated with moans as suna kissed a sensitive spot. he paused again. he quirked an eyebrow as he reached for the bottle of honey- a question in which osamu responded with a soft huff and a nod. suna let the smallest amount of liquid drip down from the bottle onto osamu’s collarbone. the golden syrup glinted in the dim light of the room and osamu let out a sigh as it continued to run down his neck.

suna followed, tracing the trail of honey with his tongue. the sticky syrup juxtaposed against the harsh jut of osamu’s collarbone, was explored with little laps and heavy strokes. the viscous liquid was stubborn and suna combatted it with his teeth making sure he got every last drop. as he scraped against a particularly sensitive spot, he felt osamu shiver. suna could feel osamu’s breathing get heavier with each passing second and he relished in the fact that he had this kind of affect over the usually nonchalant man. as he worked on an especially dark hickey, osamu moaned and then flipped them over effortlessly. despite not having played volleyball in years, osamu was not lacking in strength and the casual reminder was enough to excite suna even more.

“you’re always such a tease rintarou”

it was deep, husky, and airy. as much as he wanted to fight back, suna always succumbed under osamu. something about having his boyfriend leaning over him weakened any resolved he had. soon, he was the one whimpering as osamu left open mouth kisses across his chest. harsh nibbles followed by gentle, soothing licks.

being with osamu was always sweet. slow and passionate. the way osamu slowly wrecked suna was not unlike the way honey gradually dissolved in hot tea. the warmth that spread just below suna’s stomach like the hot honey lattes osamu made him. he melted under osamu’s fingertips.

in that moment, suna decided that, yes, this love, his love for osamu, was a love like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> was this weird? idk
> 
> i have one more story for this week after this one,, i wasn't able to write all 7 since i still have school work to do.


End file.
